


we're looking for something dumb to do

by icaughtthesun



Series: Vloggers!AU [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Engagement, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Pack Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 19:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icaughtthesun/pseuds/icaughtthesun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek captures his proposal on camera. </p>
<p>AU in which Derek and Stiles are daily vloggers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we're looking for something dumb to do

**Author's Note:**

> lots of inspiration for shep689 tbh, check them out on youtube!
> 
> title from Bruno Mars' "Marry You" or the most cliche title ever
> 
> my tumblr is icaught-thesun, it looks weird and grungey but i still accept prompts there
> 
> heyooo enjoy

The camera flicks on to show a slightly red, nervous Derek. He flashes a ring at the camera and follows with, "So... yeah. Fuck."

***

"-ait, shit, is it on?" Erica's voice rings through the camera. Derek rolls his eyes and nods at the lens as Erica crows, "Look at me! I'm a vlogger. Say hi, everyone!" All ten members of the pack smile at the camera, far too used to being the subject of Stiles and Derek's videos. 

  
They're sitting around Stiles and Derek's living room. Stiles waves from the chair he's curled in, laughing at Erica's concentrated expression. Danny and Isaac are making out on the love seat, ignoring everyone else. Scott's curled around Allison's big, pregnant belly, smiling from their position propped next to Isaac's legs. Derek is looking nervous in the center of the shot, kneeling a few feet from Erica while she gets the hang of holding the camera, while Jackson and Lydia look bored and unamused. Erica turns the camera for only a moment to show herself and Boyd, wrapped around each other. 

"Uh, guys." Derek clears his throat. "I have something to say to Stiles? For a moment." He's redder than ever, as he moves to face Stiles on his knees. Everyone's faces (except Erica, but that's just because she somehow ended up as Derek's best friend and confidant (he still doesn't get it)) look mildly confused. "Stiles- I love you, you know that right?" Derek smooths a hang over Stiles' cheek, while the human blinks. 

  
"Yes. Wait- are you? You are not. Are you really? No way." His cheeks flush and his eyes widen. 

"I just want to say thank you," Derek interrupts before Stiles can start babbling, "for teaching me what real love is, and how to be happy without trying. You me want to be a better person. I love that I get to wake up with you and fight with you and make up with you. And I would like to do that every day of my life." Stiles chokes out a sob, crying in earnest as Derek pulls the ring out of his pocket. "Will you marry me?" 

"Yes, oh my God, really? Yes, are you sure? I'm a lot to handle, but yes, oh my God." Derek slides the ring on his finger. Stiles patiently waits for the band to be secure before jumping from his chair and onto Derek, mouth first. 

Erica pans the camera to Jackson and Lydia looking mildly fond, Isaac crying and Danny comforting him, Scott ready to pounce in excitement before Allison grabs him, and finally herself and Boyd, smiling wide. 

She zooms back in on Stiles and Derek, where Stiles is murmuring, "Love you, love you so much, you're gonna be my _husband_ , only one for me, love you." 

She shuts the camera off. 


End file.
